


Blood, Blood, Blood

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Flirting, Grinding, Infatuation, Kissing, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Porn Without Plot, Vampires, blood is used as a lubricant, okay there isn't a tag for this but, okay there's a little plot in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: Vic is a vampire, and Kellin likes pain.





	Blood, Blood, Blood

The lights were flashing bright, and Kellin was tipsy, just enough alcohol in his system to make him loose, and relaxed.

He wasn't twenty-one, shouldn't have been able to buy an alcoholic beverage, or even be allowed inside the crowded club, but his friend Justin sold fake ID's for extra cash, and had been nice enough to hook Kellin up.

Kellin swayed his hips in time to the loud pop music playing through the speakers. Lost in a crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies, he felt content and at ease.

The summer before he headed off to college was a tense one, full of preparation and changes. He was glad to have this release, a brief period of alone time away from his parents' and their too high expectations.

Hands settled on Kellin's waist from behind, gentle fingers digging into his sides.

He turned his head slightly, enough to see a boy who looked a few years older than he, with wavy brown hair and deep, chestnut colored eyes. His arms were muscular, and he had an average build that was still bigger than Kellin's small frame.

Kellin leaned back, into the stranger's touch, because he was attractive, and his rough hands felt nice on Kellin's smooth skin.

The stranger's lips attached to Kellin's neck, placing soft kisses to the flesh there. Kellin moaned, continuing to dance and grind himself back into the other boy's crotch.

The boy groaned, and his hand found Kellin's, tangling their fingers together. He pulled Kellin through the crowd, until they reached the back exit.

Kellin hesitated at the thought of leaving the club with someone he didn't know anything about. After all, that was how you got chopped up and buried in the woods. But he wasn't planning on going far, nor anywhere dangerous.

There were people outside, some smoking cigarettes, and others chatting. Enough to bear witness if anything bad happened.

The boy lead him over to a tree a little ways away from the club, and Kellin thought with relief that it was close enough for someone to hear him scream.

Kellin might be young, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew how to stay safe, and if he felt in danger, he'd leave immediately.

"I'm Vic." The boy said.

In the moonlight, Kellin was able to see him better. He wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, paired with black jeans, and matching ankle boots.

He was so hot, Kellin nearly drooled at the sight of him.

"I'm Kellin."

He didn't get the chance to say anything else before Vic had him pushed up against the tree, his tongue sliding into Kellin's mouth. Kellin lost whatever train of thought he'd previously had as he wound his arms around the brown haired boy's neck, and kissed him deeply.

Vic pulled back with a grin, and then there was a click as two teeth in the front of his mouth shot down from the gums.

Kellin gaped at him, shocked and speechless. He had to be dreaming or hallucinating. Maybe the bartender had spiked his drink, because there was no way Vic had fangs.

They were pointy and sharp, with an akin similarity to a saber-tooth tiger's teeth, a miniature version.

"What the fuck?" Kellin whispered to himself.

Vic continued to grin in a way that made him look manic. He stepped closer. "Are you scared?"

Kellin should have been terrified, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little frightened. But the main thought going through his head was: Jesus fuck, am I in Twilight? More than that, he was excited.

Kellin shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not scared of you." He paused, and unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice, "Are you going to bite me?"

Vic looked perplexed, and he sounded confused when he spoke. "What? Do you want me to?"

Kellin tried to contain his excitement, but he knew what vampires did, and anticipation was already coursing through his veins.

"You didn't answer my question." He said instead.

"Yes," Vic said. "I was."

"Was?" Kellin asked, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. "As in, not anymore?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want me to bite you?"

Kellin nodded.

"You're weird." Vic commented, his eyes scanning up and down Kellin's body like he was seeing him for the first time.

Kellin wasn't sure whether he should be offended or not. "That's funny, you know. Considering the fact that you're a vampire, I don't think I'm the anomaly here."

Vic smirked. "Anomaly? That's a big word for such a little boy."

Now Kellin was offended. "Little? Are you referring to my age or my body? Because I'm eighteen years old, which isn't exactly a child, though since you're a vampire, I'm sure that's a small number to you. Then again, I could say you're an old man, but that wouldn't be very nice, would it? Oh, and I wasn't exactly a little boy when your tongue was in my mouth two minutes ago. "

Vic smiled. "Touché. And I very much liked what we were doing two minutes ago."

"Then let's do it some more." Kellin said, and hooked his fingers through the loops of Vic's belt, pulling him close.

He closed his eyes and let his mouth meet Vic's, their lips finding a steady rhythm even as they kissed passionately.

Kellin knew he should be weirded out right now. Most people would be after finding out the guy they were about to hook up with wanted to suck their blood. But Kellin wasn't most people.

"Do you want to bite me?" Kellin whispered against Vic's lips.

"Yeah," Vic said hurriedly. His fangs slid out, and his eyes darkened with want. "You want me to?" He tilted his head in wonder.

"I do." Kellin swallowed hard, and exposed his neck, giving the other boy complete access. "Bite me. Please."

The older boy didn't waste a second before pinning Kellin to the tree once again, trailing his lips over the most sensitive part of Kellin's neck.

Kellin quivered under his touch, his stomach jumping in both anticipation and fear.

Vic sank his teeth into the young boy's flesh, and Kellin gasped at the searing pain as his skin was pierced. Slowly, pleasure began to thrum through his body, and he felt his cock start to harden.

It was a rush, like pure ecstasy was being injected into his veins. Whatever pain had gripped him at first had faded, and he felt like he was high.

He dug his fingernails into Vic's clothed shoulders, to the point where he was sure there would be crescent shaped marks left over.

Vic's hands were cold as they explored his body, sliding up his shirt to run over his stomach and chest. But Kellin could only arch into his touch, wanting more, desperate for it.

Kellin could feel the blood being sucked out of his body, dizzy spots clouding his vision, and his head spinning with wooziness. Feeling unsteady on his feet, he tightened his grip on Vic's shoulders in an attempt to keep himself upright.

Finally, the older boy pulled away, his sharp teeth retreating from Kellin's skin, and Kellin wanted to whine at the loss of contact. Even with his sight blurred and the loss of blood making him nauseous, all he could think about was how good it felt to have the vampire bite him, the way his teeth sank into Kellin's flesh so easily.

Kellin looked at Vic through double vision. The boy's fangs were stained red, and his plush lips were the color of blood. Kellin soon realized that his lips were actually covered with blood when Vic's tongue darted out to lick away a drop of the dark liquid threatening to dribble down his chin.

He looked frightening like that, his mouth coated in Kellin's blood. He looked like a monster. A vampire.

The realization that Vic could drain him of all blood without a second thought loomed in the back of his mind. But Vic had the chance, and he hadn't done it.

"You taste so good." Vic murmured, running a finger across the bite on Kellin's neck. The younger boy tried not to flinch; the area was sore, and throbbed with pain. Vic was still grinning.

All Kellin could think about was how attractive Vic looked, even with blood pooled in the corners of his mouth, and trickling down his chin once more.

Kellin cupped Vic's face in his hands and brought their lips together. As Vic licked his way into Kellin's mouth, he was able to taste the blood on the other boy's mouth, on his tongue. The salt and copper taste of his own blood filled his mouth until it was all he could taste.

Kellin caught the older boy's bottom lip between his teeth, and bit until the vampire's blood seeped into his mouth, mixing with his own. Vic groaned, and pulled Kellin closer, allowing Kellin to feel the bulge in the older boy's pants pressing against his thigh.

He sucked on Vic's lower lip, squeezing any drop he could get out of it.

"Want to bite you again." Vic whispered, and Kellin keened at the thought, craving Vic's mouth on his flesh, piercing his skin like a knife.

"But I can't," Vic continued. "Don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to hurt me." Kellin said, looking into the other boy's dark eyes.

"Honey," Vic chuckled. "You can't handle me."

Kellin felt anger bubble to the surface at Vic's condescending words. He hated being treated like a child, and ached to prove him wrong. "Try me," he challenged.

Vic smiled, like Kellin was naive. "Fine, let's go to my house."

And maybe Kellin was naive, because the words 'fine by me' were out of his mouth without another thought.

>>>>

Vic's house was large, with at least four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. Compared to Kellin's parents' two bedroom, one bathroom house, it was like a dream.

Vic led him through the front door, navigating thorough hallways and up sets of stairs until they reached a bedroom with a queen sized mattress and blindingly white walls.

"Don't you need curtains?" Kellin asked, pointing at the windows.

"Hmm?" Vic hummed, his face twisted with confusion.

"You're a vampire," Kellin clarified. "I thought you couldn't go out in the sun or you'll die."

Vic smirked, shaking his head like Kellin was clueless. Which, when it came to vampires and their ways of life, he supposed he was. "That's a myth, Kells."

Kellin's heart raced, and he had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at the use of his nickname. He liked the way it sounded when it fell from Vic's mouth.

"I'll be right back." Vic said, and then he left the room.

Kellin was left standing in the middle of the room, all alone. He made his way over to the bed, and ran his fingers across the sheets. They felt like silk; Vic must be rich. He had to be, if the size of this house meant anything.

When Vic came back, there was a knife in his hand, with a sharp, jagged edge. The blade gleamed in the moonlight that shone in through the windows.

Kellin felt his pulse jump. Either he was about to get murdered, or Vic was into some really kinky shit. He figured it was the latter, because although Kellin didn't know him very well, Vic didn't seem like the type to kill ruthlessly.

Still, he couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous standing in a vampire's house while said vampire held a blade?

"What's that for?" Kellin asked, gesturing at the object in the older boy's hand.

"You said you wanted me to hurt you," Vic smiled wickedly, stroking the knife with his index finger. "Still up to the challenge?"

Kellin gulped, unsure what he had gotten himself into. He could always back out, but for some reason Vic's impression of him was important, and he didn't want the other boy to think he was a coward. And besides, other than fear, seeing the blade sent a thrill of excitement through him. He wanted to know what Vic had in store for him.

"You know I am."

With that said, Vic was standing in front of him before he could blink, his hand brushing the hair out of Kellin's face.

Kellin stared at him, bewildered. Sure, he knew Vic was a vampire and must have some unique abilities, but the fact that the other boy could teleport had him surprised. Wait - had Vic teleported, or moved so fast that Kellin was unable to tell he'd moved at all?

The air was knocked out of Kellin's lungs as he was abruptly - and quite rudely, might he add - pushed backwards until his back hit the soft mattress with a slight thud.

"Take your shirt off." Vic demanded.

He liked being told what to do, ordered around, so he did as Vic told him, and sat up so he could tug his shirt over his head, the soft fabric brushing against the soreness of his neck and making him tense up.

"Lay back." The vampire said, and Kellin obeyed, lying back until all he could see was the ceiling.

"This will hurt. If you want to stop, just say so." Vic said, his voice unusually soft, and kind.

"Okay." Kellin agreed, clutching the silk sheets in between his fingers, his head pounding with the suspense of it all.

Vic ran his hands down Kellins chest, touching, feeling. His fingers were rough and calloused, but soft at the same time.

Then the gentle press of his fingertips on Kellin's ribs was lifted, and replaced by a foreign object. Kellin shivered as the item touched his skin. It was cold and seemed to be made of steel, or metal.

An audible gasp escaped Kellin's lips as he realized what the previously unidentifiable object was; the knife.

"Still okay?" Vic murmured, gently nudging Kellin's thigh.

"Yeah, I'm good. Keep going, please." Kellin said, shutting his eyes as the knife continued to slide across the skin right above his belly button.

The sharp tip lightly scraped his skin in a motion that was almost teasing, causing him to gasp. He wanted Vic to cut him already. His cock was straining against his jeans at just the thought.

Then his wish came true. Vic pushed the blade harder against his skin, applying more pressure, and dragged the edge against his stomach. Kellin felt his skin break and blood bubble up as the blade punctured his flesh.

He had to dig his fingers into the sheets to keep from moving. The pain wasn't as bad as he'd expected it to be, not that he minded. Kellin liked the pain, but it still hurt. He clenched his teeth together to keep from hissing.

Vic leaned over him, pressing his lips against Kellin's and opening the younger boys mouth open, snaking his tongue inside. The heat of Vic's kiss was enough to momentarily distract him from the stinging pain where he'd been cut.

But then Vic's mouth was gone from his own, sucking a bruise into his collarbones that make Kellin sigh. He continued his path, kissing and nipping at Kellin's smooth skin until his lips brushed against the cut on the younger boy's stomach.

Kellin's body trembled as he felt Vic's tongue flattened against the wound, sucking the blood from the cut like his life depended on it.

Kellin propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see Vic's movements. Watching Vic's tongue lap up the blood that oozed from his flesh was one of the hottest things Kellin had ever seen.

Vic raised the knife once again, and then brought it down to touch Kellin's skin. Kellin prepared himself, his body rigid with expectaction.

He created another cut, and then one more, the blade slicing Kellin's skin in a way that made the younger boy both arch his back in pleasure, and whimper in pain.

The cuts weren't too wide, but they were long, and oozed blood like a waterfall. Vic bent down again, and licked at the blood that continued to seep to the surface of his skin. His tongue was wet, and warm, and Kellin loved the way it dragged against his flesh just right.

Vic pulled back, kneeling on the bed beside Kellin, who didn't move from his position sprawled out on the mattress. The older boy ran his fingers along the wounds, coating them in thick, dark red blood. Kellin was tempted to lean forward, and suck Vic's fingers into his mouth, clean every last bit of his blood off Vic's hand.

Vic looked at him. As their eyes met, Kellin was surprised to find that Vic's eyes were dark with lust, almost black. He had to restrain himself from jumping the other boy right then and there.

"Want to stretch you open with my fingers covered in your blood." Vic said, his voice low and seductive.

Kellin moaned at the thought. He didn't know why it was so hot, but it was, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to beg Vic to touch him, to spread him open and fuck him.

"Please," he said weakly instead. "I want you inside me."

Vic smiled, but his pupils were dilated, his eyes wide. He looked hungry. He looked like he wanted to tear Kellin's pants off right this minute and fuck him senseless. Kellin found that he wasn't quite opposed to the prospect.

"Take your pants off." Vic ordered.

Kellin tugged his jeans and boxers down in one go, allowing them to drop to the floor with a thump. He couldn't hide his eagerness.

He felt suddenly vulnerable, and exposed. It was weird undressing in front of someone you hardly knew, but Kellin quickly dismissed any self-conscious thought he might have had when he saw how Vic's eyes scanned his naked body with interest.

The boy crawled in between his legs, bending to capture Kellin's lips with his own. Kellin sighed into his mouth. Vic had soft, full lips that Kellin could kiss forever, which might be a weird thought to have about someone you'd met only an hour prior, but.

As they kissed, Vic's hand wandered down Kellin's body, playing in the blood on his stomach, and brushing against Kellin's unclothed cock. Kellin whimpered at the touch, arching his back and chasing Vic's hand.

Vic grinned into his mouth, and their teeth clashed together like silverware, but neither cared. "You're so sensitive," he said, an observation.

He gripped Kellin's cock in his hand, just barely, but it was enough to send Kellin wild. Vic's fingers were wet as he ran them from the base of Kellin's cock, all the way to the tip. Knowing that Vic's fingers were coated with Kellin's own blood turned him on even more.

"'ve only done this a few times, so what do you expect?" Kellin asked, a strangled moan escaping his lips as he felt Vic's fingers brush over his hole.

"Am I your first?" Vic asked, the look on his face intense.

"Assuming we're having sex, then yeah, you are." Kellin revealed.

It wasn't like he hadn't fooled around before, because he had. He just hadn't gone all the way. Most of his boyfriends broke up with him when he asked them to bite him so hard he bled.

Vic beamed, his face lighting up, and all Kellin could think about was how striking he was. "Then I'm honored, " he whispered.

They didn't talk after that, because Vic was kissing him, taking whatever words he might have had right out of his mouth. Then Vic's index finger was pushing into his entrance, followed by his middle, past the ring of muscle.

It always felt weird at first, to have something inside you, not particularly good, but as time went on, and one of Vic's fingers rubbed across that spot inside him, everything changed, and Kellin was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Vic entered another digit, and Kellin's hole burned at the stretch. He could feel the stickiness of his own blood as Vic twisted his fingers around, repeatedly brushing against his prostate. It was almost too much, and Kellin's head was fuzzy. He felt himself on the bridge of coming.

"Okay," Kellin panted. "I'm good, I'm ready. Just want you inside me."

Vic removed his fingers, and Kellin was disappointed at the loss of contact. Vic dug the edge of the blade into the skin on Kellin's chest, right above one of the cuts on his stomach. The older boy ran his hand through the pool of blood that had gathered there, until his hand was dripping with the rich red, substance.

Kellin's pale skin was stained with the blood, and he couldn't help thinking he looked good like that; covered in blood, bright, shining red. He dipped a finger into the liquid, and brought it to his mouth, relishing in the iron taste of his own blood. It was sweet, and salty at the same time.

His attention was redirected to Vic, who had discarded his clothes, and was stroking his length, covering it with the blood on his hand as lube.

"Don't we need a condom?" Kellin asked.

Vic shrugged. "If you want, we can use one. Though since I'm a vampire, I can't catch or give any diseases."

"Really?" Kellin asked, intrigued. From what he had heard, sex was better without a condom. He, of course, had no experience to say whether or not that was true.

"You want one?" Vic checked.

Kellin shook his head, and made grabby hands at the older boy, wanting him closer. "No, we don't need one. Just want you inside me."

"You're so eager." Vic smiled, kissing him. He slid his hand in between their bodies, and found his cock, lining it up with Kellin's entrance.

Kellin wiggled at the feel of the head of Vic's cock nudging his hole. His stomach flip flopped with anxiety, because he was about to have sex, for the first time ever.

Vic pushed in, and stopped halfway, allowing Kellin a moment to get used to the feeling. It hurt, Kellin would be lying if he said it didn't, but the blood Vic had used as lube made it easier for the older boy to slide into him.

He found that he liked the pain, the sting as his body stretched to fit Vic inside him. Kellin had a high pain tolerance, and this almost felt like nothing.

"You can move." Kellin said finally.

Vic thrusted into him, and Kellin moaned at the sensation of leftover pain and pleasure mixing together.

Vic pulled out, and then pushed himself all the way back in, his hips slamming against the younger boy's ass as he did.

Kellin moaned as Vic pounded into him, and dug his fingers into Vic's back. He scratched the flesh there everytime Vic thrusted into him, raking his nails across the older boy's back until he could feel flesh under his nails, and the blood that accompanied it.

Waves of pleasure rocked his body as Vic continued to slam into him. He was so full, felt so full, with Vic inside him, and all around him. Vic's cock was so much bigger than anything else he'd ever had inside him, like his fingers, or even the dildo he kept hidden under his bed. He never wanted this feeling to end.

The friction of his cock being rubbed back and forth between their bodies added onto that was almost too much to handle.

"I'm close." Kellin cried, clutching onto Vic tighter than ever before.

Vic maneuvered his hand in the space between them, and grasped Kellin's cock, stroking it.

Kellin buried his face in Vic's neck and bit into the skin there, much like Vic had done to him earlier. Pulling it between his teeth, he felt the skin break, and blood dripped into his mouth. Vic's blood tasted different than his own, and whenever Kellin swallowed it, his body began to tingle, and he felt all warm. He wondered if that was because he was a vampire, if his blood was different.

But Kellin was so full of blood. Blood in his mouth, in his veins, the blood on Vic inside him.

That thought, Vic's cock pulsing inside him, and the hand pumping his length, was all it took to send him over the edge.

He lodged his teeth into Vic's shoulder to keep from shouting as he came, his orgasm shaking his whole body. As he came down from his high, the energy drained from his body, leaving him feeling like he'd just run a 5K race.

Vic continued to pound into him until he, too, reached his orgasm. When he'd finished, he rolled over onto his back beside Kellin.

Kellin could feel Vic's come leaking out of him, mixed with his own blood. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, how it ran down his thigh, but he felt proud of it.

"What a fucking day." Kellin said as he caught his breath.

Vic grinned at him, eyes bright. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, and down his chest. He looked so hot like that that Kellin almost ached for the boy to be inside him again.

Vic ran his fingers over the place where Kellin had bitten him. "You'd make a good vampire. You definitely have the teeth for it."

"Do the marks heal?" Kellin asked.

Vic nodded. "Yeah. They'll be gone in a couple hours. We heal faster than humans, and we don't feel pain as intensely as they do either."

"What about pleasure?" Kellin asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow.

Vic smirked. "That, my dear Kellin, is intensified."

Kellin wondered what that would be like, to feel everything twice as intensely. He couldn't imagine sex like that; he would have come within the first two minutes.

Feeling exhausted, he stretched, the sheets below him feeling like magic on his skin.

He had to go home. Or, he was supposed to have been home by ten o'clock, but the clock on the wall said it was past midnight.

"Can I stay the night?" Kellin asked, giving Vic a cautious glance. After a night of kinky sex, he didn't exactly have the energy level to deal with the lecture he was guaranteed to get from his mother.

Vic hesitated. Kellin understood that the vampire probably only wanted a quick hookup, and not a hookup who asked to stay the night. He hoped Vic didn't think he was trying to be clingy; he wasn't.

"I don't usually let people spend the night." Vic said.

"I get it," Kellin said. "I do. But maybe I can be the exception? You know, I've been told I'm quite special."

"Alright, you can stay." Vic allowed, casting the younger boy a small smile.

"Thank you," Kellin murmured, shutting his eyes. He let himself relax into the mattress, content now that he knew he wouldn't have to move.

He began to doze off, listening to the sound of Vic breathing beside him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep just yet, but it seemed his body took control of his actions.

He wondered why Vic breathed. Did vampires breathe? He thought they were supposed to be dead, and as far as he knew, the dead didn't breathe, even if they walked and talked and fucked like they were alive. He supposed that was just another new thing he was learning tonight.

He could almost hear the grin on Vic's face. "You are pretty special, Kellin. I've never met a human like you."

>>>>

When Kellin awoke, he was alone in a bed smaller than the one he'd fallen asleep in.

The walls were not white, but instead the familiar baby blue of his own bedroom. He was wearing a pair of boxers, and an oversized t-shirt, lying in his bed with no recollection of how he'd gotten there.

He racked his mind for the last thing he could remember and recalled in vivid detail the wonderful night he'd spent with Vic, who happened to be a vampire. He'd fallen asleep in Vic's bed, but now he was here.

For a moment, Kellin panicked as he wondered if the night before was a dream. No, no, no. Last night had been too real, too good, to be something Kellin's brain had conjured up.

He tugged his shirt up, and sighed in relief as he caught sight of five or six long cuts littered across his stomach and chest. That, and the dull throb in his ass when he shifted was proof enough that the night prior had been real.

But why was he here? Had Vic brought him here? How did he know where Kellin lived? His mind swimming with unanswered questions, he allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow.

Last night was crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about Vic, picturing the older boy's face and hoping he wouldn't forget it.

He never thought he would be the type of person to have a one night stand, but he couldn't regret the night he spent with Vic.

No one else would ever be into the kind of things Kellin was into. No one would bite his neck until they broke the skin, or cut into his flesh and drink the blood that poured from his wounds. No one would fuck him with their cock covered in his blood. Only Vic.

Vic was perfect for him sexually. Kellin sighed once more, and hoped beyond hope that he would see him again.


End file.
